Stay With Me
by canadianbabydoll
Summary: Adam should be the happiest of men after the Royal Rumble, but loneliness takes over. Then Chris arrives and things could change. My first fic, please Review!
1. Default Chapter

I did it! I actually beat Sean Michaels at the Royal Rumble. But then why aren't I happier? I know why. Its because the one person I want most to share this victory with isn't here. Because six months ago I left the man I love. So, here I am alone, feeling less than victorious even though all the boys are shaking my hands, patting me on the back, hugging me in a few cases (Jason, Mark). And where is Jeff? I think. At home, in North Carolina, likely watching the countdown to the Rumble and just waiting anxiously to see his lover, Shane. God, why does it hurt so much when I left him? 

I have had two great loves in my life, and each backfired on me completely. The first was Chris Irving… back in the good old days when we all first came to the WWE. Me and Chris we were almost inseparable. Until he became more Jericho than Irving… and everything fell apart. And I thought I'd never love again. Till Jeff. My Jeffy, he was everything I wanted, someone I could love and who loved me back. But when Jeff started having problems in the WWE, so did we. And then I found out he was sleeping with Shane. And I have been alone ever since. There have been dates of course, but nothing serious. Its only been six months since Jeff and I split though… too soon to fall in love again?

I walk into the locker room and get ready for the Rumble itself. The room is filled with excited shouts and laughs and a few hostile sounding word from one wrestler to another. I do my best to join in the festivities and excitement the pay per views always brings. By the time its my time to go to the ring, I'm convinced that I am not upset, I am merely angry and ready to win! I channel all my energy to running to that ring and staying in it until the end. I make it for awhile… and then Chris Jericho comes in. We go along and beat on the others… we beat on each other a bit, smiling to each other behind out "fighting faces". We are lying on the edges of the ring, letting Kane fight it out, and Chris catches my eye, mouthing his own version of the way the narration should be going at the moment. And then Chris is out…. I go back to fighting with all my force, I realize I am in the final four men… the final three! And then I think of Chris's smile and I am out.

Backstage there are handshakes and hugs all around and we ready ourselves for the party to follow. Mark walks up to me. "Hey, good show tonight Adam! Ready to party!" I smile and laugh.

"Of course, when am I not ready to party?" Mark laughs and slaps me on the back.

"Great, lets go! Sara's driving!" He leads the way to his rental where his wife Sara is already behind the wheel, grinning at us. We drive through the streets fast, followed by other rentals containing every other WWE Superstar ready to party. We find a bar big enough to hold 40 over-excited wrestlers and their wives, girlfriends, not to mention the stage staff and the McMahon's. The place soon fills up and I head straight for the bar, wanting to forget how lonely pay per view after parties can be if you are single and nursing a broken heart.

I find a seat in a corner and drink away, watching the festivities. Mark, Sara and Jason arrive and I am stuck trying to carry on a conversation with them and avoid sounding like a wimp. And then Chris enters my line of vision, dancing with Stacy Keibler. His hair, looking so good with its not too short not too long cut, his jeans fitting perfectly to just show off his ass and thighs, and his laugh, all loud and strong and good. And I am drunk. Damn, drunk and alone and depressed… good combo. I am not even following the conversation now. I stand up and saunter (if a 6 foot 5 drunk man that's all leg can saunter) over to Chris.

"Hi." I say. "Oh, great start, Adam. He'll fall for you for sure."

"So, I am going to ignore the second line and snap up the first, k Adam? Hi." Chris says, setting his beer down and looking over to the table I was sitting at. I know he's counting the bottles of Bud Light, knowing they are all mine… Christian is drinking Coors, and Mark is drinking regular Bud. "Having fun are we?" Chris smiles at me and I smile back.

"Nope," I manage to say quite clearly, "But you looked like you are so I figures I'll come see and join in with yous." I flinch at how bad I sound… I need to go to bed. But not alone, I think, not tonight.

"I see. Well, you wanna dance? On second thought, lets sit and talk for a bit." Chris says, quickly reassessing just how fast I drank the 10 beer on the table. I shrug and sit down heavily where he had been sitting. RVD smiles and slips away, I never even knew he was there with Chris till he left. I guess that means I am really drunk… "You must be pretty happy about beating Sean Michaels?" Chris starts, I think wanting to feel me out. He can always tell when things are going wrong with me, no matter how hard I try to hide it.

"Yeah, Sean, he needed to be beat!" I announce, looking around to see if he was near. Maybe I'd go and beat his ass again, just to show him I could. Chris looks hard at me, up and down, not missing the gleam in my eyes.

"I think I should get you to bed. No more fighting for you tonight, k?" I groan.

"I don' wanna go to bed… its early and Michaels could be here, just waiting for another ass beating… you could help. Could be fun." I half-heartedly mumble. I shake my head, suddenly hearing what I was saying. I stand up quickly and turn to go in search of Michaels. Before I now what is happening, I've lost my balance in the motion and am toppling over. Unable to anticipate the direction I am falling in, Chris moves to jump up to grab me. Too slow, and I topple onto his lap, my legs folded beneath me, my arms around his waist. Looking down at me, his eyes wide with surprise and concern, Chris sighs.

"I gotta got to beds." I stutter out. Chris nods and moves to help me up. "Will you take me back t'the hotel, Chris? I thinks I needs some assis.. assis.. Some help." Shaking his head, Chris puts and arm around my waist and guides me through the throng of celebrating wrestlers, earning a few weird looks on the way by. We are in a taxi now, my head slumped on Chris's shoulder… it feels nice.

Stumbling out of the cab, I feel Chris come up beside me and guide me into the lobby and then into the elevator. Up five floors and then he's asking me for my room key. We move slowly down the hall, and I lean on the wall as he opens the door and comes back to get me. There's my bed. Hurray! I think, and then I catch Chris out of the corner of my eye, hovering like he's not sure if I'll be ok getting myself ready for bed or not. I fumble about, stripping down to my boxers and pulling back the blankets. I look over my shoulder at Chris and smile. His eyebrows raise as I pat the mattress and look invitingly at him.

"You're gonna lie down with me right?" I sit on the bed and try to look innocent. All I succeed in doing is appearing very lonely and very sad. Great, just what everyone wants to go to bed with!

"Well, uh, sure. I guess I could lie down with you for a minute. You, uh, take the inside so I can get out without disturbing you, k?" I shake my head as I slip beneath the covers, watching Chris hover by the bed.

"No! You need to stay with me all night. Like we used too. 'Member?" I squint up at Chris, moving to help him disrobe. He moves swiftly out of my clumsy reach and strips to his boxers too.

"Yeah, Adam, if you want me to, I can stay all night. But only as long as you say so." He looks around the room. "You are, uh, rooming alone right?" I hear how nervous he is and laugh.

"Yeah, Chris, all by miss'elf. All alone, just me. And now you too." Chris sits on the bed and swings his legs under the blankets. I wait until he is comfortable and then move towards him. He looks alarmed at first and then relaxes when I lay on his chest, my arm around his waist. I nuzzle in and sigh. "Comfortable." I say and Chris nods. "No, you don't know what I mean, Chris. Comfortable here." I squeeze Chris around his waist and move my head a bit to show what I mean. Happily, I feel Chris relax even more and his arm is moving around me, holding me to him.

"Yeah, Adam. Its comfortable here."

"Chris? We should always do this. 'Cause you and me, Chris, are going to be together. Right?"

"Uh, you mean tonight? Or…" Chris licks his lip, suddenly seeming to think this could lead to trouble. I've got a lot of big friends that wouldn't take kindly to Chris (or anyone) playing with my emotions again. His arm starts to loosen and I move closer, hooking my leg around his.

"No, not tonight. Forever, cause we belong together." I turn my face and give Chris a light peck on the side of his neck. I sigh and do it again, leaving my mouth against his skin. Chris doesn't seem to know quite what to do and its obvious to me that he is enjoying it, wanting more.

"Forever? Like, as in, you want us to get back together?" The words come out in a jumble, with a nervous twitch to them. I smile and press my mouth to his skin again, harder and longer this time.

"Yeah, Chris. Back together, just you and me forever. And we can even start tonight." I move to kiss his mouth, wanting to show him how I feel. I am perfectly serious about the stay together forever thing, but I have a need to show him, to make him understand just how much I missed him. And I am also wondering just what Chris I had gotten to go to bed with me tonight… Jericho or Irving. Chris stops me before I can kiss him, placing a finger over my mouth, pushing me back down to my place cuddled in his arm.

"Yes, I think we should be together, Adam. I've missed you and I've kicked myself everyday to driving you away and hurting you before. And to prove that we are both serious, I want us to wait until later to do anything except lie here and just be together." I look up at him, suddenly afraid he won't be there tomorrow, suddenly afraid I'd ruined it all. And then I see the look on his face, soft and kind and happy. His eyes lock with mine and he moves to brush a lock of hair from my cheek. "If you can tell me all this tomorrow morning… or ever some other time when you are yourself… then we will be together. I promise."

I settle back into his arm, and smile. "Ok, Chris, tomorrow morning I'm gonna tell you that we're together and you're gonna say yes and then we are gonna be together. Promise." My eyes close. Vaguely I am aware that Chris is still awake.

"I promise, as Chris Irving, I'll never hurt or leave you again." He kisses my forehead and I am vaguely aware that I am happy for the first time in a long time. And then Chris's warmth and nearness lulls me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly come too, out of a dark deep sleep. My head is a little dizzy when I move to turn over, and flop onto my back, then slowly onto my side. I realize suddenly that I am not alone in the bed, and just as I move to see who is behind me, (almost afraid to look) I remember something. I remember asking Chris to stay with me. Chris Irving is lying next to me! I think. Did we…? I feel him move, and then he is lying behind me, his arm around me, my back pressed to his chest. I feel his breath on my hair, feel his fingers move to brush the hair away, and then his lips are on my ear. I keep my eyes closed to the spinning room, enjoying the warmth behind me. I hear Chris whisper and smile at his words.

"I'm just going to shower, but I promise I'll be right back. Just lie back and rest a bit." I don't think he knows I am awake, and that makes me smile more to know he really means it because he wouldn't say that to a sleeping man otherwise. Happily, I lay in my warm bed, feeling the immediate difference when Chris gets out. He tucks the blankets around me, smoothes my hair away from my face and tiptoes to the bathroom. 

"Thank you." I whisper to his receding footsteps, smiling to myself before I fall back to much needed sleep. RAW is tonight, and I know I will need all the energy I can muster to deal with the defeated Sean Michaels. Stupid Michaels. Not long after I wake up again, unable to ignore the pain in my head. I hear the water running, and I smile as I listen to Chris singing in the shower. I can just make out the words to "Fishing' in the Dark". "Same old song, every day." I say to the wall, grimacing while I laugh.

Slowly I turn back over, looking in the direction of the bathroom, hearing the water turn off. I move slowly, careful not to jerk my head up. I am not yet sure how well I feel, and I curse myself for all the beer I drank. But then, if I hadn't drank it, maybe Chris wouldn't be here. I walk over to the bathroom and knock on the door. "Yeah?" I hear Chris say/

"Good morning. I, uh, just wanted to say I am up, and, uh, thanks for taking care of me last night , and , uh, for staying too…" I pause. What else can I say? I hear him moving in the bathroom, and then the door opens to reveal Chris, dripping hair and wrapped in a towel.

"Sorry, Adam, I couldn't hear you over the fan." He says, smiling at my expression. "I didn't think you'd be up this early." He looks me over, from my crumpled boxers to my messy hair and glassy eyes. Maybe I am still a little drunk? Hmm.

"I just wanted to say… uh… thanks for last night, and uh, that I will see you tonight since I am, uh, sure that you've got things to do today… and uh…" A finger to my lips stops me. I look carefully at Chris, wanting to see so much in his face, but afraid to look at the same time.

"I have nothing to do today. Actually I was hoping that you and I could spend some time together. Maybe do breakfast or lunch." He smiles and moved his finger away from my mouth, but not before letting it slide down my chin. I shiver at the light touch, craving more of it. I nod.

"Yeah, lunch, that would be cool. I'll, uh, just wait for you to get done and then I'll shower and stuff and you can just let me know when you want to go to lunch and where and stuff."

"Well, its eleven thirty now, so how about when you are dressed? And how about…. Mikes." My favourite restaurant, and he still remembers. Smiling, I nod again. Why am I so nervous? I remember what I said and wanted last night, and I still want it today too, and I think Chris does so what the hell? I think. Moving away from the bathroom door, I go to get my stuff ready while Chris finishes up. I slip past him, turning the shower on while he runs out to his room to get fresh clothes. I can hear a few surprised hellos from fellow wrestlers when they see Chris exit my room. Good stuff, lots of rumours and looks to deal with at the show tonight!

Later on, after I've showered and dressed, Chris and I walk into Mike's restaurant uptown and sit in a booth in a window. I look nervously around. I do not know why I am nervous, this is what I want, what I believe Chris wants. Why care what anyone else thinks?

"So," Chris is looking at me, trying to see into my mind. "Did you sleep well?" I look at him, wondering if he is going to mention last night and the things I said. What I tried to do…

"Yes. Very well. It was… nice. Having you there I mean." I look down at my placemat, feeling the color in my cheeks rise. I know he is looking at me, trying to weigh my reaction. I look up at him carefully. Chris sits there, smiling at me, both with his mouth and his eyes.

"I slept really well too. It was… nice." The waitress comes over and takes our order. Chris is smiling at me again. "I figured you'd get that. The spaghetti and pizza combo."

"Yep. Spaghetti and pizza, my favorite." We sit in silence for a moment. I look down at my hands on the table. I can see Chris's hands across from me and my fingers itch to reach over and touch them. 'Just to hold his hand again. It would be so nice.' I think. I close my eyes and remember the he felt next to me last night. I think about the way it felt when he kissed my forehead this morning when he got out of bed. And then I feel the wonderful sensation of Chris's left hand, taking hold of my own, his warm fingers curling around mine and his thumb caressing my skin. My eyes fly open and I look across the table.

"Adam…." He begins to say. "I…. I was so nervous last night. When you asked me to stay. And then I did, and it was so great just to be there with you again. I was so happy holding you. I barely slept actually, I was just content to lie there and listen to you breathe. I… I want to have that again. Tonight. But I understand if you can't do that. Or if you just don't want to, but the things you said, the way you looked at me… it made me really believe that you were ready to forgive all the mistakes I made in the past and try this again."

I look down at our hands, his thumb nervously brushing back and forth over my knuckles. I take a breath. Looking into Chris's eyes I open my mouth. "Chris I…"

"Here's you pizza, spaghetti combo, and your chicken fingers and fries."

"Oh… thank you," I stammer out, waiting for Chris to let go, surprise showing on my face when he doesn't. The waitress walks away and I clear my throat, ignoring my food. "I… what I wanted to say was that last night, I know I was drinking, way to much actually, but everything I said is true. I want you and me to be together. We belong together. And… whatever happened in that past is just that, the past, and as long as you're ready to move on I am too. Together. Cause I can't stand to be alone anymore. But it is more than that!" I blurt out when I see Chris start to protest. "I want to be with you. Not just with someone, not just anyone. You."

Chris looks at me, a small smile on his lips. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. That is me you wanted… not just anyone. Not… Jeff." He looks at his fries and starts to fiddle with then with his free hand. "Because I like you Adam, I like you so much. And if you are just lonely for Jeff, this will never work. But if you want to be with me again, then couldn't be happier." He looks at me then, his face almost pained. "Tell me you want me. Tell me its me again."

"I want to be with you Chris. You and me forever." He smiles at me and leans across his fries and my spaghetti.

"You and me forever, Adam" He whispers as his lips touch mine, in front of the window of Mike's restaurant, for just anyone to see. 'It feels good', I think. 'It is right. I love you Chris.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after the Royal Rumble and that fateful drunken night that got Adam and Chris back together…

Standing in front of my hotel room mirror I watch my reflection frown back at me and wonder about tonight. Wrestlmania 21. And my big chance to win a contract for a number one contender match. Can I do it? I think.

"You can do it, Adam." Chris whispers in my ear, his refection looking at me, a light in his eyes telling me he truly believes it.

"But we are fighting one another. I hope at least one of us is the winner, but…"

"Hey, Adam, listen. I have already been the champion, and yeah, I wan to again. But as far as I am concerned, tonight is about you. And there will be six of us in that ring remember. Chances are we won't really be fighting each other that much." He places a light kiss on my cheek, another on my neck. "And Kane will be out there. I intend to keep him busy. You just concentrate on what you have to do."

I smile at Chris's reflection. Turning, I wrap my arms around him and draw him to me. "Thank you." I kiss him, feeling his warmth and strength. I feel useless and weak against him. I haven't been this nervous for a pay per view in I don't know how long. But when Chris hugs me back, and places another kiss on my forehead, I feel a little stronger.

Later, in the arena, Chris and I are preparing for the six man money-in-the-bank-ladder-match. Jay comes in and wished us luck, giving me a little smirk at the way Chris is rubbing my shoulders, trying to loosen me up. He thinks it's cute, I suppose. Just wait till I win tonight!

Finally we are called to get ready…. Off we go to the ring. Kane's big entrance and the match is on! Up and down, around the ring, a ladder in the gut here, a punch and kick there. It is the end now, I can feel it… I am climbing up; I feel thousands of eyes on me, fans cheering me on. And secretly I know Chris is cheering me on too. The briefcase is in my hands, it is mine! I won! I won! Oh my god, I actually won!

Backstage now, and people are congratulating me, shaking my hands, patting me on the back… I'm in a daze, and there, in the dressing room, is Chris, grinning from ear to ear. "You did it Adam! I knew you would. Congratulations, you earned this, Baby!" Chris's arms are around me, his mouth on mine. I hear the door open and shut. Likely Jay coming to say congratulations too. Wise Jay always knows when to back out I think to myself, enjoying Chris's attentions.

"Chris. Let's go back to the hotel now." I say, looking him in the eyes. It's been two months since we've been back together emotionally, but so far our physical relationship has remained limited. Chris pulls back and looks in my eyes.

"Really? You don't wanna stay and watch the rest of the show? And what about the party afterwards. You definitely have a reason to celebrate tonight."

"Yes. Come back to the hotel with me, at least for a bit. We can come out for the party after ok?" Nodding, he turns to change out of his ring gear, picking up the pace as he sees me hurry through the motions. Out to the parking lot and into our rental car. Through the crowded streets of Los Angeles to our hotel, I park and jump out, fairly dragging Chris into the hotel and up to the 14th floor. We reach room 416 and fairly drive the key through the lock, pushing Chris into the room and slamming the door behind me.

I stand in front of Chris, his wondering eyes on me, the bed on the left of us. Moving forward, I take Chris's shoulders in my hands and pull him too me. I bury my face in his neck and hold him closer. I feel his arms wrap around me, his fingers moving my hair, tangled from the match, away from my face. "Adam, what is it?" He whispers to me. "You can tell me. Aren't you happy?" Taking a breath, I back up and release him from my Kung foo like grip.

"I am so happy. Chris. Too happy! I didn't really truly believe I'd win… and then with your support I did. And I am so happy I got drunk two months ago and went up to you and… asked you to stay that night. And that you were so good… so nice and so… I don't know" I take another break. "Chris, I love you. And tonight, after winning that contract, I want to… to show you. Let me show you."

Chris's eyes are wide right now, looking me over. A smile comes to his lips, and his hands creep into mine. "There is nothing I want more right now, Adam." "He licks his lower lip and takes a breath himself. "I love you too."

Together we move to the bed, sit on it, move to lie together in the middle of the bed. Chris's hands are on my face, my neck, chest, my hips. He slides his hands under my shirt and lifts it over my head. I do the same for him. Moving quickly, we are soon unrobed and slipping under the covers, turning towards one another to glimpse what remember from before. My arms slide around Chris and pull him to me, my lips falling over his, devouring each kiss he offers me. Oh, it's wonderful, more wonderful than I ever imagined or even remembered. 


	4. Chapter 4, The End

The moments after…

In the dark, I look up towards the ceiling, not caring that I can't actually make anything out. Chris is lying curled beside me, his arm around my waist and his head nestled on my shoulder. His breath teases the skin of my neck, and a light snore fills my ears. Wow.

I hold Chris a little tighter and place a light kiss on his forehead. I never thought it could be that good again, to feel and be that close to someone. And although I had said to Chris that I wanted to show him how I love him, he did a fair amount of showing himself! I giggle, trying not to wake him. Wow.

Content, for the first time in a long while, I allow myself to drift away, into a deep easy sleep. I am secure with Chris lying with me, safe and happy and I do not care at this point if we miss the party. I do not even care about my contract, I realize. I have Chris and that is all the matters right now.

I come to a light prodding; only 20 minutes have passed since I went to sleep, but it is still difficult to wake up. "Come on, Adam" I hear Chris saying. "We should get up; get ready to party, hunh?" I rub my sleepy eyes and nod against his head.

"Yes, you are right of course. Ok, I am up…" I drift happily off again. A punch in my chest and I feel Chris getting up.

"I meant it! Come on!" I open my eyes again. Chris is standing in front of me, his boxers hanging low in his hips. "Let's go, sleepy head. I want to get ready for the party, but I am not going to do it with out you. Remember how we used to get ready?" A smile comes across my lips as I realize was he is saying. "Well, let's go!"

I meet Chris in the bathroom where he is all ready turning the water on, steam rising out of the tub. He shuts the curtain to let the shower heat up and turns to hold me, kissing my neck. "Once is never enough." He whispers to me as his lips raise to meet mine. I hold him close and let my eyes close, enjoying his nearness. I break the kiss to move into the shower, taking Chris in with me.

Under the hot water Chris glides into my outstretched arms, his mouth hurriedly meeting mine, our hands roaming. There are no thoughts of soap or shampoo, only thoughts of being with one another again. I can hear myself whimper as Chris's hands explore my body, touching me expertly, remembering everything from a time before. Chris was my first. Well, my first guy after I realized who I really was. Only he could possibly ever make me feel like this!

Chris takes my face in his hands, his thumbs caressing my cheekbones. I can see in his eyes the love he feels, and it warms me even more. "I love you, Adam. I never stopped, never." He pulls me to him and his lips cover mine, his tongue teasing. I groan into his mouth, my hands pressing him to me…

Wet and wrinkled, we emerge from our steamy little haven to dress for the after party. I smile as I think how different this one is going to be compared to the last pay per view party we attended, after the Royal Rumble.

Dressed and brushed, we walk hand in hand down the hall, into the elevator. Sharing a few kisses before reaching the lobby, Chris leads me to our rental and drives to the party destination. At least it was picked before the night ever began. I walk into the party smiling, taking and giving congratulations. I walk up to Mark and Sarah, who smiles at me knowingly.

"Congratulations, Adam. You seem happier than the last time I saw you. Starting celebrations early tonight?" Sarah smirks at my blush, reaching over to squeeze my arm. "I'm only teasing! Be happy, you deserve it! Quite frankly, I was worried about you before."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks Sarah. Chris really makes me happy." I smile at him, his back is to me, I can hear his remarks as he teases Shawn Michaels. Stupid Michaels. Still, I didn't think Kurt would actually win… "Excuse me Sarah, gotta rub it in to Michaels."

"Of course, have fun. Get in a dig for me too!" She laughs, turning back to Mark.

"Hey, Michaels!" I say, coming up behind Chris and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Good show… not for you!" I tease. Shawn fakes a laugh and I can see him trying to be good natured about the comments flying at him in all directions.

"Yeah, well. You can't win 'em all. Say, so, you gonna try to dance this time around? Think you'll make it to the floor, or are you gonna take another ex home tonight?" The group surrounding us goes quiet. I can see Mark turn to walk over, and there is Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. Stupid Michaels, does he have to ruin everything! I feel my face redden.

"You betcha me and Adam are gonna dance. In face, I bet we could out dance you any day, right honey?" Chris looks at me, a smile on his face, his arm going around my waist, pushing me towards the floor. "Oh! I love this song! Let's go!" A smile arrives on the faces of Mark, Kevin and Scott as Chris drags me out to dance to Mystiques "Scandalous".

"Did I tell you today that I love you?" I whisper to Chris as couples fill in around us.

"Yes, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it. Say away baby, and enjoy the night. This is all for you! And tonight, after you're all tired from wrestling and dancing, I'll tuck you into bed beside me, and hope to hear you whisper it in your sleep. Deal?"

"Deal." I whisper, my eyes misting in spite of myself while I shake my stuff beside Jay, Stacy, Matt, Mark and Lita. 


End file.
